Printer Problems
by The Forgotten Nobody
Summary: Stiles couldn't believe it. Smoke taunted him as it billowed from his dead printer. On his computer screen was his final essay, ready and waiting to be handed in, but not possible because his fucking printer exploded. Maybe this was karma for choosing to eat Cheetos and watch Netflix last night. (Pre-slash)


**Printer Problems **

Stiles couldn't believe it. Smoke taunted him as it billowed from his dead printer. On his computer screen was his final essay, ready and waiting to be handed in, but not possible because his _fucking printer exploded. _You'd think, in this day and age, that professors would accept essays being handed in electronically but oh no. Stiles had to pick the one college in all of the USA which decided it would live in the stone age and demand essays be handed in on paper.

Maybe this was karma for choosing to eat Cheetos and watch Netflix last night.

Stiles kicked his printer in his anger and as if in retaliation, it let out a spark which had Stiles yelping and throwing the closest thing he could find over it, which just happened to be his jacket. It probably wasn't the smartest move since he's pretty sure his jacket says to keep away from flames but hey – the room doesn't burn down and right now Stiles is willing to count that as a win.

Time continued to tick by, getting closer to the deadline which was in half an hour. Stiles wracked his brain of where he could find a printer. It would take too long to get to the library and to the English department and there was no point asking Scott. He, like everyone else in the block, was out celebrating the end of their finals. It was just the English majors who got the sucky deal.

Stiles was on the verge of a panic attack. The essay counted for 50% of his grade and he needed to get a high mark to stay on the scholarship he'd been given. Gripping his hair in frustration, an idea popped into his head suddenly. Sure, none of his friends were available, but there should be someone he could ask.

Stiles loved a good debate. It was one of the reasons he'd chosen to major in English Literature. With every book came a point of discussion and Stiles loved to argue his point, even if most his classmates groaned when they heard his voice. He wasn't alone though. Most of Stiles debates took place with the same person.

Derek Hale. Ever since day one where Derek had said JK Rowling's work was overrated, he and Stiles had a legendary rivalry. If either one raised a point in the lecture, you could bet the other had the other opinion. Sometimes, Stiles would even raise the opposite point even if he agreed with Derek's face because, honestly, Derek debating was probably the hottest thing he'd seen in a long time. Stiles had long accepted his crush on Derek and also accepted that nothing would ever amount from it as the guy was way out of his league.

Even though Stiles doubted Derek had left his essay as late as Stiles, it was common knowledge that Derek wasn't much of a partier. More than one student had faced his wrath after loudly stumbling in drunk after a night out. Stiles was counting on Derek's reclusiveness today as he charged down the stairs, USB in hand, and banged on Derek's door.

"Please, please, please," Stiles muttered, bouncing his knees anxiously. He was rewarded with the door opening.

"Yes!" He cheered, ignoring Derek's look of confusion. "Please tell me you have a printer, please."

"I do…."

"Oh thank fuck. Can I use it? My printer decided to die and I need to hand in my essay ASAP."

"Leaving it pretty late aren't you?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

Stiles scowled. "Yes I know but it's not my fault that Netflix and I had a date which I couldn't refuse. Now will you please let me use your printer? Unless you want to be the reason for my complete and utter failure."

Derek snorted. "I'm pretty sure it would still be _your _fault," Derek replied.

"Who cares!" Stiles threw his hands up in the air. "Can you please just be a decent human being and let me in." Stiles knew he was being rude but he was going to hyperventilate if he didn't get to a printer.

Rolling his eyes, Derek stepped aside and Stiles could have kissed him. If he wasn't so busy focusing on printing his essay, he would have taken more interest in Derek's immaculate room, finding out what the guy was like behind closed doors, but as it was, he only had eyes for the computer. Biting his lip as he waited for each page to print, Stiles felt a puff of breath against his ear and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Why comic books need more recognition as influential pieces of literature. That's your chosen topic?" Derek asked, reading over Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles sighed, trying to ignore how close they were and how good Derek smelled. "Dude, I don't have time for one of our epic debates. Unless you didn't realise, I'm on a time limit." Damn it the pages were endless.

"I wasn't actually going to argue, I was going to say I agree. Comics are underrated."

"What did I just s- wait, what? You agree?" That was enough to get Stiles to pause in his worrying. He couldn't remember if there had ever been a time where he and Derek had actually agreed on something. He never thought comics would be the one thing they did.

"No need to sound so surprised," Derek commented idly.

"But I am! When was the last time we agreed on anything? Our whole relationship is based on the fact we never do!"

Derek shrugged. "I guess there's a first time for everything." Now that Stiles was no longer so panicked, he took more stock of Derek's room. Stuck on one of the walls was a bunch of marvel posters and a batman comic lay on the bedside table. It wasn't much, but Stiles had never wanted Derek more.

"Why did you have to spring this on me now," Stiles groaned as the final page of his essay printed. "I have to go now when I want to discuss the epicness of comics with you!"

Suddenly, a shy expression crept on Derek's face which was not something Stiles had seen on him before.

"You could, uh, always come back here after you hand it in. I haven't had dinner yet, we could order pizza?"

Stiles was like a deer in headlights. Was Derek…was Derek asking him on a date? It could just be as friends but then why would he look so worried…

"Soooooo….like a date?"

Derek blushed and a grin slowly started spreading on Stiles' face. Derek was totally asking him on a date!

"No!" Derek argued but Stiles knew he was lying. His grin grew.

"That's a shame, cos it kinda sounded like one I would like."

Derek gaped briefly before he shut his mouth and feigned a look of indifference. "Well, I guess maybe it could be…"

Darting forward, Stiles pressed an impulsive kiss against Derek's cheek, enjoying how it flushed even more.

"See you in a bit then."

Even though Stiles ended up having to buy a new printer, and he only managed to hand his essay in with a minute to spare, he couldn't find himself regretting the situation as he and Derek shared their first proper kiss that night, the Avengers playing in the background.


End file.
